Speak Low If You Speak Love
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Embry hates him, he secretly is haunted by her. What happens when his world falls apart at the hands of her boyfriend? *Better summary on profile. CaoPixOC, AU
1. Prolouge

**Enter**: Boy with a love of Shakespeare, and occasionally shows a piece of his own.  
**Exit**: The self-proclaimed princess' stature.  
**Enter**: Heart over mind.  
**Exit**: Logical reasons.

**Prologue**;

Perhaps they aren't star-crossed lovers, (just really hall-accidental-meet lovers) as the boy might have wished, and perhaps they are just teenagers stuck in the same boarding school, (same miserable boarding school) but who really can blame them for falling in love? For God's sake, Shakespeare was the master of love, and this boy has it memorized, cut the girl some slack, you'd love him too. Him and his dark hair, his even darker mind. The ways his eyes pierced her soul, and made her feel so _wrong_. But honestly, our prince of obscurity is lured by her confidence as well. She is quite the beautiful girl, quite the malicious beautiful girl, not a god in heaven or hell could dare describe such a woman. He wanted her, she wanted him. Simple. An egotistical girl, and a mellowed out society named 'emo', (Though it can be said, his poetry isn't that weak) yeah, sounds like a love story to me.


	2. Act I

**Act ****I**

"Em, come on, we're gonna be late!" Her friend, Diao Chan, pestered from beside her.

"I'm trying!" She spoke through the notebook she held with her teeth, digging through her bag for the locker combination. In the middle of her first semester and her locker still liked to pretend she didn't know what the numbers were. "Go on without me!"

With those words, and the ringing bell overhead, the entire hallway of high school students disappeared, leaving her alone. She glared at the locker, daring it to make her even later. She dropped her bag, the notebook back in its place, and tried again. Failure. She slammed her hand against the locker, the sound of echoing metal spread throughout the hall way.

"Damn you!" She shook her hand out, pouting.

"Perhaps, a gentler approach?"

She jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her. He spoke lazily, bored almost. She wondered slightly why he wasn't in class, like all of the rest. Slightly she panicked what if he was going to stab her with some heroin needle or something? She turned around to face the kid, and immediately wished she hadn't. An outcast, surely, a freak! There standing right in front of her, with his hair in his face, and his dark looks. She winced at the sight, hopefully no one could see her, the most popular girl in school, standing with him.

"Get out of here!" She snarled at him, concerned for her reputation, it was a dog eat dog world after all.

His eyes were vacant, but the rest of him seemed rather amused by her panic. He merely shrugged in response to her, not the least bit offended.

"Alas, another pretty girl consumed by the climb to fame, shame. I do apologize for tainting your image your majesty," Did he really just mock her and _bow?_ She glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Nobody," With that one ominous word, he slipped away.


	3. Act II

**Act **II

There he was again, that dark depressing kid. He was everywhere, and she made a point to glare every time their eyes met. He remained the same unemotional outcast, with his black hair in his face and the look of death about him. Before, he was completely invisible, she had no idea he existed, and now, he's all she ever saw.

"Em, you okay? You've been glaring for awhile now…"

"Yeah of course!" She put on her best smile.

The rest of the day flew by; she discovered he was in her English class too. Great, how hadn't she noticed him again? He was there in the lunch room too, scribbling something in a notebook, probably some diary about how he had no friends and poor pitiful him. On the way back to the dorms she spotted him one more time. Frustrated she marched straight for him, he grinned at her. She frowned; surely he had something sarcastic to say.

"Are you following me?" She demanded.

"Why would I waste my time on you?"

"Have you _seen_ me? It's perfectly rational!"

"So…you want me to stalk you?"

"No! I want you to disappear!"

He stared at her, with a mocking look of concern. She glared at him for the hundredth time, and he stretched off of the wall he was leaning against.

"So, why are you here then?"

"Why are you?!"

"Apparently I'm stalking you, care to spare me some of your delectable blood?"

"So you -WHAT?"

He laughed, a dark, almost evil sounding laugh, her hands shook slightly from the sound. Why had she bothered coming to talk to him? He only messed with her head, confusing her, angering her. It wasn't healthy.

"I figured, if I am to be your stalker, I might as well act like one."

And then, once more, he walked off.

"Hey!" She called to him, ignored. "Who said we were done?!"


	4. Intermission: Stalker

**Intermission**

"Under love's heavy burthen do I sink."

He scribbled out more words, in hopes to find something, anything, to describe the thoughts in his head. He frowned, slightly frustrated, the words wouldn't flow. He replayed that day, trying to find anything to help.

Stalker, he glared, how dare she? He had merely the intention of helping her; she clearly had no intention of letting him. Could he be blamed for her obvious blindness to him? Every day was the same old routine, and yet now he was made out to be a stalker. Resentment flooded the paper, as he apologized for ever making himself known.

-Embry: Social Standards-

A false smile,  
Life made of lies,  
Stature built on good reputation,  
Cursed by the hounding dogs.

The Circle of Faith dwindles,  
She can't even see through the light,  
A hellish rapture will descend,  
Hail To The Queen—for she is saved.

He slammed the book shut. The words had come out, but the thoughts still remained. He pulled his knees up and rested on them, _damn her_.


	5. ACT III

**Act **III

**  
**"What's his name?" She pointed across the cafeteria, directly to her newest foe. He was paying strict attention to that notebook. Magically no one had noticed she even knew him, maybe she became as invisible as him, when she was near him.

"Who him? I dunno, or care for that matter," Diao Chan glanced over, unhappy about being forced to see the nobody. "Why do you?"

"He's been following me!"

"Everyone follows you, Embry."

She sighed, getting nowhere yet again. No one knew him, everyone she asked seemed shocked to see him, and she was beginning to wonder if he was new here, but something told her he wasn't. She didn't like having mysterious forces opposing her, her eyes narrowed with determination.

"Apparently, I need to go straight to the source."

"Huh?"

She left the table, heading in his direction.

"Hello Embry," He spoke whenever she was close enough. "Come for more outrageous accusations?"

"You should just admit you're following me. I don't blame you; I can't help loving me either."

He cackled at her, nearly dropping his pen, she glared and he looked up at her.

"Why on Earth would I love you? I haven't known you longer than a day. Unless of course you are Juliet and I am Romeo. But that would make this dump the beautiful Verona," He seemed to be honestly contemplating them being Romeo and Juliet.

"You worry me," She shook her head. "If I am Juliet you are _not_ Romeo."

"Good, I had no plans to die on Saturday."

His book snapped shut as the bell rang over head; he stood up and stared into her eyes.

"Should I expect more tomorrow?"

She glared, and he shrugged, walking off.


	6. Intermission: Romeo

**Intermission**

-Romeo-  
Love sick child,  
Chastity the vile enemy,  
For what can the love of a maiden be,  
Without the head to take?

Juliet, wondrous angel,  
Lifting love-struck Romeo  
from angsty romance to something  
deemed more real.

All the while, we sit and ponder,  
what of the Fair Maiden Rosaline?

She stared out of the dorm window, comparing them to Romeo and Juliet, insanity. As if they were some naïve children dying where they stood. And didn't that make him a lustful being? She frowned.

If he were Romeo, she was surely Rosaline.


	7. Act IV

**Act **IV

**  
**"Are you stalking me? Why no, but I get this feeling that you are me. Want some blood?" He spoke to her, never once looking up from that book, she wondered how he knew it was her, when he never saw her.

"Who said I came here for you?"

He glanced around quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course, how vain of me, here let me give you and this wall here some alone time."

She glared; her eyes were getting tired from all of the glares. He had nerve messing with her, but then again, he had nothing to lose.

"Besides, who would ever stalk you?"

"If I knew that, we'd be having an entirely different conversation."

She frowned and crossed her arms; he waited patiently for her to state her purpose. Truth be told, she only wanted his name, and then she would leave him alone forever. However, he always had to say something and annoy her.

"If I wanted you, I'd have you, whoever you are," She waved at him. "No need to stalk anyone."

"Is that your way of asking for my name? My name is Cao Pi, for your future reference, since I already know your name, there is no need for proper introductions."

She blinked, stupid mind reader. He seemed to be pondering something, so she took her turn waiting.

"But that's not who I am."

He glanced thoughtfully to the book, she glanced too. Damn him, he always had a way to confuse her.

"What's in that?"

"Nothing of your concern," His hand tightened around it.

"Whatever," She walked away, headed to her dorm. She glanced back to see him still eyeing the book. "Whatever…"


	8. Act V

**Act **V

"Why do you keep staring at him?"

"Why are you so insecure?"

She glanced over at Yuan Shao, her current boyfriend, who was of course, offended by her statement. His family had honor, and only great, strong, perfect men came from it. In her mind they were all delusional. All that was different about them, is they had money, and fame. It went to their head, and often they crossed the line between confidence and arrogance.

"I, Yuan Shao, am not insecure over some nobody."

"Good, because that's exactly what he is."

Yuan Shao still glared in Cao Pi's direction, she was sure he felt she should be staring at him with wonder. Jealousy, one thing the Yuan family would never admit to.

"So, did you get his name?" Diao Chan said, taking her seat.

"Who cares what his name is? She's not even going to bother with him anymore," He wrapped his arm around her defensively. "Right?"

She nodded reluctantly almost, surprising herself. Maybe she was drawn to the mystery; after all, she always enjoyed a good mystery book. A real life one could only be better. Diao Chan raised an eyebrow in her direction, but overall accepted the statement. She glanced back over to see he had disappeared.

"Invisible again?" She mumbled incoherently to the rest sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."


End file.
